Denver Avenue
Denver Avenue is an avenue in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, located in Algonquin, Liberty City. Description The avenue starts in the north at an intersection with Wardite Street in Northwood, and runs directly south, passing through the areas of East Holland, Middle Park, Suffolk, Little Italy, City Hall, and coming to an end at an intersection with South Parkway running along the edge of The Exchange and Castle Gardens. Denver Avenue terminates at the northern fringe of Middle Park and does not continue until an intersection with Garnet Street. South of Middle Park, the avenue becomes merged with Exeter Avenue, named Denver-Exeter Avenue through the Star Junction region as it crosses its path with Burlesque. The road then continues south of Star Junction and carries on as normal, south, toward Castle Gardens. Its parallel partner, Exeter Avenue, does not continue after the Star Junction intersection as the island narrows in the south. .]] .]] Along the road are various landmarks, buildings and features, particularly in its southern span, including the Civic Citadel and Algonquin Municipal Building, skyscrapers such as the South Parkway-Denver Avenue Buildings which cross over the road at its southern terminus. It also looks out onto Castle Gardens, and serves as the east fringe of the City Hall Park. .]] At the north end of the road, the geology of Northwood and East Holland causes a large descent in height as it approaches south towards Middle Park. Many low-end apartments, stores and businesses fill the area but become slightly more upper class approaching the Middle Park border. Continuing on from Star Junction, the road passes through the small district of Little Italy. This section of the road is cobbled and lacks road markings. Many Italian restaurants line the streets, with decorative Italian flag color-themed banners, flags and street lights. A contrasting backdrop leads into City Hall where tall, traditional buildings and upper-class stores line the southern Algonquin skyline, but seemingly loom around a central icon that is the City Hall Park, lined with trees, essentially dividing the district in two. Short-lasting, the avenue plunges into The Exchange, again bounded with high-rise offices, albeit more modern and taller. A short descent between Amethyst Street and South Parkway leads up to a road division where south-bound traffic is only able to make a left turn onto South Parkway. The avenue looks out onto the western region of Castle Gardens. The entire street is a 2-lane road flowing in both directions and connects to 12 streets, namely South Parkway, and as 11 other streets of Algonquin's alphabetical system, including A, B, C, D, E, F, G, T, U, V and W, missing out letters H-S. Unlike other Algonquin avenues, Denver Avenue lacks a police scanner audio file. Denver Avenue's placement as one of two avenues between Middle Park suggests it is based on in Manhattan, New York City, however its intersection with Burlesque closely resembles in Manhattan, New York City, and its northern spawn appears to be based on , known also as Lenox Avenue, in Harlem, New York City, formerly part of the original Sixth Avenue span. Intersections Notable Residents *Leo Brodell Notable Landmarks *Civic Citadel (corner of Emerald Street) *Algonquin Municipal Building (between Calcium Street and Emerald Street) *City Hall Park (between Calcium Street and Emerald Street) *South Parkway-Denver Avenue Buildings (corner of South Parkway) Notable Business *Drusilla's (corner of Emerald Street) *S & D Diner *Bank of Liberty (corner of Garnet Street) *Ranch (corner of Uranium Street) *Galmor (corner of Vauxite Street) *Superb Deli (corner of Vauxite Street) *Ruby's Southern Soul Food (corner of Vauxite Street) Gallery DenverAvenue-GTAIV-CityHall.jpg|City Hall. DenverAvenue-GTAIV-TheExchange.jpg|The Exchange. DenverAve_GTACW.jpg|'Denver Avenue' in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Trivia *Like other avenues of Algonquin, Denver Avenue is named after a state capital of the United States, specifically , . References Navigation }} de:Denver Avenue es:Denver Avenue pl:Denver Avenue ru:Денвер-авеню Avenue, Denver Avenue, Denver Avenue, Denver Category:Streets in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Algonquin